Rainian Agent Abrella
"I have destroyed countless galaxies. I will not be beaten on this backwards planet!" "Don't think it'll end by defeating me! As long as people exist in the universe, crime will never disappear! Everyone possesses the same ambition that I do!" Agent Abrella (エージェント・アブレラ, Ējento Aburera, sometimes romanized as Abrera) is an alien of the planet Rain, and the main antagonist of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. A big name on the interstellar black market, he cares about nothing other than money, and provides his Alienizer customers with robotic foot soldiers, powered Muscle Gear armor suits, Heavy Industrial Machine mecha, and other illegal items for conducting criminal activities. The effects of his crimes have left their mark on the universe: he's instigated interstellar wars that wiped out entire populaces, presumably to create a market for the weapons he sells. He's fully aware of the effect the Dekarangers' success has on his business: if he could make them lose face, would-be criminals would gain confidence, and crime rates would rise, as would demand for his products. The only link most Alienizers share with any of the others is that the majority of them are among Abrella's customers. While mostly remaining behind the scenes for the first half of the series, he makes his presence known in Episode 30 to the Dekarangers. After the destruction of the Browgouls', Abarella developed a personal grudge against the Space Police. He first attempted to use Kruger's former comrade Bisques to steal the Dekarangers SPD badges and sell them on the black market as part of a smear campaign to turn Earth into an Alienizer crime heaven by convincing the Alienzers that the Special Police are pushovers. When that failed, Abarella spent time to work on his ultimate scheme and then by using Jellyfis as a distraction to keep the Dekarangers out of his way, he attacked the Dekabase and successfully took it over where he planned to lure the Special Police's main force to earth by attacking the city with the DekaBase Robo. His hidden agenda is to use the DekaBase's planetary shield to destroy the main force to bring an end to the Space Police so the universe can by dominated by money and crime. He also shut off the Dekarangers henshin system when they successfully got back into the Dekabase. However, Abarella underestimated their individual skills and his plan failed and after being defeated in battle against DekaRed, Abarella was deleted by the D-Bazooka. Some time afterwards, Abrella re-emerged within the subspace of Los Dark's ghost pirate ship in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, where he leads an army of Mechanoids against the pirate Sentai. Four members of the team faced Abrella head on while Captain Marvelous escaped out of the subspace using the Red Hawk key to return to the main ship. It is unknown what happened after the defeat of Los Dark. Akibaranger as Abrella defeats DekaRed.]] When ©Na replaces the Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she appears as Abrella in her version of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. She is seen defeating DekaRed. Abilities Abrella is capable of vanishing or reappearing in a swarm of bats (he appears to actually turn into the bats, though it's hard to be certain), hanging upside down from suspended horizontal surfaces, flying, generating an energy whirlwind from his palm, and firing lighting from his fingertips. His reflexes are good enough to catch a punch from Dekabreak and then knock the Tokkyou to the side with one hand. His cape is apparently energy-resistant, as with it he successfully deflected several shots from the SWAT-mode Dekarangers' D-Revolvers. Despite this range of abilities, Abrella's real strength is not combat. He's a talented salesman with access to a wide range of illegal products, and is good at planning ahead. He's also been shown on at least one occasion to personally tempt others into committing criminal acts. See also *Broodwing- His ''Power Rangers ''Counterpart from Power Rangers SPD Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Criminals Alienizer Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain